pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs (companion issues would go here) *fixed Talking with Kvas about quests, capitalization of "the adventurers snooping into Vinadir" and several other quests *fixed Tan: intro conversation he says weild, it's "wield" *fixed with mutasin, the bribery price with the appraise check, the appraise part should be first for consistency with how skillchecks are indicated elsewhere *fixed with mutasin, "appraise failure", appraise should be capitalized. *fixed "carcarin has joined..." not colored green, inconsistent. *some chests are not granting xp for picking/disarming. I'm investingating, they use campaign level scripts. *Tortured King doesn't have the vampiric ability that is mentioned in his 'ability book'. Neverwinter *fixed optional quests from the class questgivers now low priority so when quests are sorted they are at the bottom. *fixed Talking with Vinadir, when he "sigh " this is not action colored. *fixed Vinadir: "Even minor tasks will further" missing period *it was there, but since the room was closed it was not showing. moved the maptnoe In the Phoenix, talking with Minael should give a mapnote for the girl. *fixed vfx for window facing wrong direction *fixed Talking with the girl in the phoenix, the intimidate option is red, it should be green for consistency, also player talks are white and not lightskyblue *fixed In the Nest, the rocks next to the broken wagon are floating a bit. *fixed Vinadir: "give Vinadir his symbol", capitalization. *fixed Nest: mapnotes for Blashpemer hideout and pesky adventurers should be a different color for clarity since there are many mapnotes. *fixed Vinadir: he says the blasphemer is near the SW gate, but he's really nearer the abandoned sewer. Vinadir should say he is "probably" staying near the SW gate *fixed Vinadir: "Good. Since" should be comma since. *fixed Rolecks Bracelet: no period at end of description *fixed SPOON: no period at end of description *fixed Nest, there should be a lamp near the pesky adventurers place so it's easier to find at night *fixed Pesky adventurers: some player responses are white, not default color, Faerunshattering is one line *fixed Graveyard: Vinadir says they are statues that control the lock, but ingame they are "graves" *fixed crypt: the blue light in the middle of the main crypt is in the location of the statue, not the new arcane bubble spot. Off center. *fixed Crypt Vinadir "that to assist", should be than. *fixed Crypt Vinadir: if you choose the "let's begin" it doesn't begin. the other option does though. *fixed Springapple still constantly talking *fixed sewer: approaching the cleric chest you get the popup that it has your name every time a character enters the trigger *fixed reduced damage of the fighter chest guardian. *also it checks party now Vinadir does not take the powdered ghoul and skeleton knuckle when you return with them for the first quest. *fixed in the main quest sewers, you can stand inside a garbage pile as you walk towards the center island. *fixed Thirin spyderslayer, , action color and <> instead of [] *fixed Thirin: action coloring of the bluff/lie option *fixed Thirin: to you, should be whispers to you to clarify in case of bad camera angle. *fixed crystal skull thieves, the chest in the basement is open facing the wall *fixed in the al sewers, the entry note that says there is a listen skill penalty, that should be in green. *fixed with the necromancer in the main crypt, no left [ on "The man attacks" *fixed The necromancers chest is a "priest chest" *fixed floating pillow in the necromancers bedroom *fixed no xp for the doors in the necromancer's area *fixed If you kill Vinadir after graduation, he is still in the docks meeting room. *fixed With the harbormaster, convo coloring of the sleep spell option. It would be nice if he actually went to sleep too. *fixed Hellish Wolf wp should be red for consistency *the gloves found in the island in the sewers are +2, should be +1 *fixed In the alys casy house, no xp for the chest lock next to her *alt crypts: no lock xp for the sarc outside the main nw room, or the corner alcove by itself *for all optional quests None of the vinadir optional quests close when you leave neverwinter, no way to close them. *convo with tan and the journal entry for the crown not telling you about ekkathys *make sure you can't talk to any alt versions of the questgivers for their optional quests if you kill the main one after graduation. *Killing vinadir after graduation did not close the "More than Useful" journal for him. *was on the wizard path and able to enter the fighter path meeting with the Fated Winds in the docks. *Unable to get something on the floor of the necromancer part of the crypt. *with Hemlock's enchantable robe quest, you can bluff him repeatedly for infinite gold. *In the academy with Boshnak, if you insult him about being half orc you can't get him to give you the stuff for Hemlock. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *fixed leftover test npc "desert fighter 6" near the magistrate. *fixed carcarin's magic items not identified. *fixed in the building to the left of the burj, if you go to the roof of the burj, the door on the other building is small, need to use the placeable door *fixed mu'tasin is injured *fixed with the pasha's sorceror, one "continue to listen" option is missing a left bracket, also should be the third convo option for consistency *fixed the appraise "heir" option with the pasha is colored white, not default. *fixed the daytime air color in the canyons is blue and not the desired dust color. *fixed you can rest in the canyons despite the flavor text saying you can't. *fixed reduce cr of the desert lizardmen, get too much xp for killing one, increase the hp of the scorpions *fixed in the spice farms, it should be "duergar" not durgar slaves. *fixed eligant talisman signpost should be an examine instead of a use. *fixed with jumah in the inn, the opposed strength check, opposed should be capitalized, the sleigh of hand check should be all green since it's an action *fixed with the pasha, the bluff/lie option for the tea is white, not pc default color. *fixed mutasin carries a greataxe, but it's unidentified and as a cleric he can't use it. *fixed mutasin's diety needs set to ilneval. *Carcarin died, but raised to 1 hp on area transition. The soz death system was previously working properly. Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently Ekkathys *unable to enter the eastern area on ruins level 3 *Sarrukn Stronghold is missing textures. Murann *The harbors sounds throughout Murann were not playing or very low volume *Kvas option with the weapon merchant was inconsistently colored *Aion and Mallinu, the sentence with "weight" is missing a period. *In the neomar ships office, you can stand inside one of the desks, walkmesh issue *Checking the Neomar ships book after successfully forging should have a player response so it's not a barkstring, *If you fail the ship sabotage but succeed in the other two, you can't close things out with Luraxxol. *In the Full sails chapel, after you've found the hidden torch and passed through, it should be automatic after that, shouldn't have to keep looking. *The two flavor texts in the hidden area of the full sails chapel both play twice. *Full sails chapel, no trap xp for the door or sarcophagus *If you succeed with the Zuhei quest, the magistrate does not take ruhei's seal. Other Areas *Hellish wolf highest deck, no xp for the locked door *Hellish wolf, the dm convo when you spawn did not trigger (player spawns right next to Vanrijn) Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter